


love for a wolf

by paintedwolfdragon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedwolfdragon/pseuds/paintedwolfdragon
Summary: Stiles gazed out of the plan window. He watched as the plane's shadow rippled over the fluffy white clouds. He had his earbuds in his ear to distract him. The music wasn't something that he would have normally chosen to listen to and yet he found the peace of music selection fitting to his current state of mind.





	love for a wolf

Stiles gazed out of the plan window. He watched as the plane's shadow rippled over the fluffy white clouds. He had his earbuds in his ear to distract him. The music wasn't something that he would have normally chosen to listen to and yet he found the peace of music selection fitting to his current state of mind. between the music and gentle rocking bumps of the plan he was slowly lulled to sleep. 

Stepping off of the the plan stiles tugged his rolling suit case along with him as he followed everyone else that had been on his flight to baggage claim picking up his things before waiting by the exit. Standing to the side out of everyone's way his face scrunched up in panic and worry as a voice on the loudspeaker boomed out in a cheery foreign language giving out instructions. Glancing around his wide doe caramel eyes caught the light reflections of shops and bright neon signs, he was amazed at how clean the airport was so used to being in the dirty ports in the states.

Taking in deep breaths he accidently crushed the papers and a white ovalop in his hands out of nervousness.he jumped and let out a startled squeal when a deep voice called out his name very close to his ear. Turning around to get a look at the owner of the deep voice a bright smile proceeded to his lips when he saw the tall thin black haired man standing right next to him. The man's arms were held tightly behind his back his stance wide puffing out his chest and broad shoulder almost military style. Stiles couldn't help but giggle to himself at the image.


End file.
